Fear of Love
by LovelySinner7
Summary: He has a fear of death… and as he watches Yoshimori, Sen, realizes that he has a fear to love and to be loved in return.


LS7: Hello everyone! Yes, I am alive, I've just been busy doing art related work and stuff… I know I have other fics to finish up and I promise that I will get to them as soon as I can. But I am writing this fic on behalf of Jameis who requested a YoshimorixSen fic. One that I never done before… Hope you all like…

Title: "Fear of Love."

Couple: YoshimorixSen

Words:

Sen's P.O.V.

Summary: He has a fear of death… and as he watches Yoshimori, Sen, realizes that he has a fear to love and to be loved in return.

After the ending battle of the Kokuboro, and the initial purification of Karasumori, the chief told me to remain at Yoshimori's… I assumed it was to keep an eye out for him as he is known to be reckless at times. The said teenager is outside training, and his family is out somewhere leaving me and him alone. I'm sitting near his family garden looking at the flowers and at the pond where a black and white koi fish around swirling around one another. It reminds me of myself and my feelings for him. The object of my affection is Yoshimori. The airhead of the Kekkashi's, the one who leaps before he thinks, the one who I will never have… Who am I kidding? I can't have anyone. I couldn't even have Gen and he was way out of my league.

I bitterly laugh to myself as I think about that stoic boy…Gen. He was a fighter alright and a loner. He never relied on anyone… I, being a half Ayakashi like him, should have been like him to. But I wasn't. Gen was strong minded and strong willed. Once he had a goal in mind, he stuck with it until it was accomplished. Just like when he died that night. He died smiling I was told. He accomplished his goal. To protect, to love, to fight until his last breath. He wasn't scared of death. And I hated him for it. I found that Gen wasn't the only one like that and it angered me… Yoshimori was that someone. When we first met, I thought:

'_This is the legitimate air? No way?' _But that changed when I witnessed his powers first hand. The first time it was on the roof when my friends and I tested him. I was amazed at how much power this kid had in him. The second time was when I followed him. He was chasing after the man responsible for Gen's death… Kagauro… But it was a trap. And Yoshi was so calm as though he wanted to get captured which obviously was the point. Of course, I foolishly was captured as well… Anyway, before I was thrown in the dungeons where I would meet my final demise, I saw it again. Yoshimori's true power. His eyes were cold and black as coal. His had this purple and black aura around him. And his voice, his voice was so commanding like a king, a champion. How could I ever think to love someone like him. I'm nothing compared to Gen and Yoshimori.

But the moment I found myself head over heels, was when he saved me from that prison. I was tied up in some rope I couldn't break. Not even with my power. And he showed up. Yoshimori came to save me. I was so stunned that I looked at him as though he wasn't human. He broke the ropes and spoke to me like an angel:

"_Hey Sen, can you stand?"  
><em>

Simple words, a simple question about my well-being… but why was I stunned? Why did my face feel like it was on fire…? Why was he smiling? Was this the same Yoshimori from when I attacked him? No, that could be… could it? I found the words I wanted to ask. It came above a whisper.

"_Aren't you afraid to die?" _

He said nothing when I asked him this… At first he turned his back to me so I couldn't see his face. Then he turned back to look at me with determination and smiled… Why was he smiling? He spoke:

"_I have a score to settle with Kaguro…I promised Gen I would defeat him! I can't die… not yet!" _

That's what he said to me that day… and Yoshimori was true to his word. He defeated Kaguro and the Kokoboro. Now we live in peace. I look up at the sky and noticed the sun was setting. I better hurry inside or the others will get worried. As I get up from my perch, I take one more glance at the koi fish and smile gently at them before walking towards the house. As I walk, I glance up and see the object of my affection smiling at me… I look away knowing that smile is only because we're friends… Nothing beyond that…

"Hey Sen, let's get inside and eat! I'm starved!" I chuckled at his antics… He can be such a child but I love him no matter what. But he will never love me. I'm nothing to him. I look up at him and it felt as though time stop for us. All I know is that, one minute we we're about to go in, and the next he's holding my hand… It felt so warm and soft even though he just finished training. Is this what love feels like…? A feeling you get on a cold winter's day and you're sitting by the fire nice and warm? Is this what I have been wanting but can't have? Yes, it is. And then, it happened.

A warm kiss to the lips… A slow kiss to my quivering lips that felt like nothing I've ever tasted or felt. I must have been crying as we stood there in front of the house as the sun long set because Yoshimori gently wiped my tears with his thumb.

My God I felt like dancing…but I won't let that happen…

He didn't need to say the words… For in that special kiss was all the ever wanted…needed… He did love me. I tried to find any indication of lying but I found none. I found love. I smiled at him as I ran into his arms and kissed him back. I wasn't dreaming! I was actually kissing him on the lips… So soft and warm they are. As much as I wanted to stay with him forever, two things happened…

We needed a thing called, air…. And

Yoshi's stomachs choose that moment to awaken…

"Come on Sen, let's head inside… Oh! And I do love you… for who you are, nothing more, nothing less."

And with those words, he gently kissed me on the forehead and took my hand, and we went inside. I was loved and it felt good. As we all sat down to eat, Yoshi and I snuck glances at each other…which I think didn't go un noticed by the other members of the family. Like a schoolgirl, I blushed each time and tried to concentrate on my food, but Yoshi's kisses were better then any shrimp tempura… I loved him, and he loved me. All of my dreams have came true.

I still had my fears and doubts about things in life. Death being one of them. But like how Gen conquered his fears and doubts, so can I. So Gen, I thank you for showing me what it means to be strong-willed. And hey, I might have my fears on love and things in that nature, but as long as I have Yoshimori by my side, we can challenge those things together…

Like the saying goes:

"_Love conquers all…"_

LS7: Hmm… I like how that turned out… Even though I like GenxYoshi, this wasn't bad…not bad at all… Hope you like this Jameis…This one is for you!

Gen: Review….


End file.
